olympianrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Erin Peake
"I loved my brother so much. Whatever he did, I did it too. I wanted to be just like him." Basics *Original Character *Fifteen years old *Daughter of Poseidon *Younger sister of Darrien Peake Background In A Nutshell Erin grew up on a farm outside of a village in Saskatchewan, Canada with her mother. In her 8th grade all of her friends moved to another school. The next year she went to the same school as them, but things were different. They all had new friends and barely spared Erin a second glance. In fact, some of them were downright cruel to her. She got into a physical fight with an ex friend who tried to intimidate her after Erin moved her stuff over in the girls change room. When her mother gave her the option to go live in New York with her older cousin, she instantly took it. She now lives with her cousin Kira and Kira's two year old daughter Summer. Erin goes to a public school, but only has a few friends. Personality As A Child As a child Erin was much different than she was when she came to camp. She was bublly and energetic, with a love of all things connected to the water. Erin had many friends and the teachers thought she was an adorable little girl. She was quiet for the first five minutes you knew her, and then she would start to talk non-stop, which earned her the nickname Chickadee from one of her babysitters. (A Chickadee is a bird that repeatedly chirps 'chicka-dee-dee-dee') Her laughter was an almost constant thing, and she loved Scooby-Doo. She had a Chip cup -like from Belle And The Beast- that she drank tea out of until the day she left for Manhattan. The Arival Of Her Fear Of Water When Erin was four her mother took her and her brother to the beach at the same lake Jo had met Poseidon originally. While Jo was on the beach, Darrien and Erin went into the water. Darrien was supposed to be watching Erin, but he wasn't and so he didn't notice when she went over the drop off. That wouldn't have been to bad a situation, seeing as she knew how to tread water, but a monster was in the lake and pulled her under. She panicked and would have died had she not been saved by a naiad. Everyone thought she had just imagined the 'pretty water lady' who saved her, and her mother and brother became very protective of her. Erin has been terrified of water ever since. She can only handle water that she can't get her head under. In other words, no baths for her, just showers. Her fear of water is something that greatly troubles her after she realises her heritage. Loss Of Her Brother When Erin was five Darrien disappered. Erin was distraught, as was her mother. Losing him had a uge effect on her and her life, the repercusions of which are still effecting her. Without Darrien to defend her from bullies like he had done before, Erin was picked on by the older kids -and some kids in her class- and became very withdrawn and much quieter around people she didn't know than she was originally. Her confidence was greatly damaged, causing her to become self concious and subsiquently making her suck at sports. (If she could feel better about herself she would actually be quite good at them, as shown by her growng skill with her swords. The more confident she gets at camp, the better she becomes.) Bullying became a huge part of her life right up until the moment she left for Manhattan, so much so that it in a way it traumatised her. The very idea of someone being bullied would later enrage her so much that she would set out to fix it, or make the bully stop. (This is shown in her reaction to Dutch's actions at the Prom.) Her mother Darrien's disapperance so hard that once she started getting her life back together she enrolled Erin in martial arts, afriad of loosing her as well. Erin stayed in it up until she went to camp, and still practices. Moving To Manhattan As Erin grew up on her farm, her mother worked several jobs as well as ran the farm, just to pay the bills. As a result they didn't have alot of money. This helped cause Erin's harsh treatment in school, and when all her friends went to the school a town over in eigth grade Erin was picked on mercilessly, with no friends left to defend her or make her school life enjoyable. She moved to the same school as all her friends for nineth grade. She expected to be treated better there, since all her friends were there, but things didn't go that way. Erin was actually treated worse, by all her old friends. After the girl from her class tried to beat her up in the change rooms simply for moving her bag over on the bench so Erin could sit down, her mother made plans for her move to Manhattan to live with her cousin Kira. Before she could leave, she overheard the girl who attempted to beat her up talking about how she had won the fight, when in reaity Erin had easily florred her. Erin got angry and the next thing she knew, the girl was soaked to the bone with water from the near by pond. A few days later Ein was in Manhattan. Erin made some new friends at her new school. Since she has both Dyslexia and ADHD, Erin's grades weren't the greatest at her new school, but they weren't horrible, and so the teachers liked her for the most part. Her gym teacher pessured her to join track when he realised how fast she was, but she never did because she didn't have the time. Erin spent the rest of her nineth grade there, and was one of the people put to sleep during the Battle Of Manhattan. Her life with Kira and Summer was simple and tough, but enjoyable. They didn't have a lot of money, and Erin had to give up her own time to look after Summer, but she didn't mind. She was used to working hard her whole life, and helped to look after the house and buy groceries whenever Kira couldn't, or was to tired to. Erin was starting tenth grade when she found out about her heritage. Realising The Truth Erin was at an art store, buying supplies when she felt like someone was watching her. As it turns out, two people were, if you could count one as a person. One was Leo Valdez, who had been following her for a while after the satyr assigned to her went missing. The other was a harpy, hiding under a trench coat. The harpy was right near the earasers, which is what Erin needed and she was almost killed when she went over to get some. Luckily for her, another demigod who knew about that life, but didn't know she was a demigod, worked at the store and called her over to the till where she sold Erin a jumbo bag. This demigod was Dakota Wilson, who would later be revealed as a daughter of Hades. Leo grabbed the two of them and convinced them to run, after the monster attacked. The monster chased them before Dakota's hearing aid emitted a high pitched sound and caused the harpy to burst into dust. From there they went to Dakota's house and Leo explianed things to them it took a bit of convincing, but Erin finally beleived him after he set his hand on fire. After a close call with Dakota's preacher uncle, Annabeth Chase arrived in a chariot and they left for camp. Claiming And Chris Upon arival at camp Erin was given a complete explanation about demigods and their lives, then taken on a tour of camp. She slipped away and went to the stables, eager to see the pegasi. Annabeth found her there, admiring Blackjack. They talked about the fact that everyone was certain Erin was a daughter of Poseidon, despite her fear of water. Annabeth assured her that her fear didn't mean she couldn't be Poseidon's daughter. While they were talking, Chris Beas entered the stables, and was revealed to be new at camp as well. They talked a bit, and he was claimed by Poseidon. After a bit more reasurance from Annabeth, Erin contemplated the possibilites of being a child of the sea god, and was claimed moments later. She and Chris settled into their new home in Cabin Three and began to bond. Meeting Tyson Erin first met her cyclops brother at a cabin leader meeting. She was a bit uncomfortable at first, but quickly got over the fact that he was a cyclops. Meeting Arabella And Gary While Erin was in Manhattan one evening, she ran into a young girl who was quite nervous. It was Arabella Matthews, an unknowing daughter of Apollo. Erin tried to talk to her, and not long after Chris arrived. A boy name Gary Hound, also an unknowing child of the sun god joined them not much later. After assuring the scared Arabella that they weren't a gang, the group was attacked by a hell hound. It didn't take long for Erin and Chris to realise that the other two were demigods and after defeating the monster they brought them to camp. The Search For A Weapon Erin had quite a bit of trouble finding a weapon. No matter what she tried, everything felt wrong in her hands. She was beginning to think she would never find one, when one morning she woke up to see a package on her bed. Upon reading the note attached to it, she found that it was a gift from her father, who had noticed her issue. Inside the box was a leather belt with a trident buckle and carvings on it. On closer insection the carvings were of two swords, two knives, a square and a pitcher. Following the note's instructions, Erin squeezed the buckle and was amazed to see the belt morph until, instead of carvings, there were two daggers, a pair of dual swords, a container of ambrosia, and a container of necter hanging from it. The handles of the swords and daggers were wrapped in leather that was etched with beautiful greek designs. When the light hit the blades they seemed to have wave patterns on them, though the patterns disappeared when the light was off it. The crossgaurds arched up a bit, giving the weapons an appearance similar to a trident. All it took was holding the swords once for Erin to know that her search was over. Going Home After a head counsellor meeting in which Jason Grace forbid the campers from leaving camp, for their own safety, Erin became determined to see her family. She snuck out of camp, but was caught by Annabeth. The older girl agreed to drive her to her cousin's appartment. From there they snuck in and Erin left letters for Kira and her mother, explaining what had happened to her. Atleast, partially anyway. Needing to see Summer, Erin slipped into the toddler's room and kissed her fore head. She quickly went to pack some extra clothes after that, not noticing Summer's eyes open as she left. Erin and Annabeth pack quickly, but had to stop part way through when Summer came out of her room and saw them. They talked to her for a bit, then put her to bed when Erin heard a growling sound. Grabbing a few extra things (a stuffed lamb and a scrap book) Erin and Annabeth left the appartment and locked the door. When they got outside they found themselves face to face with a chimera. After a few close calls Erin destroyed it and they returned to camp. Meeting Skyguy After her run in with the chimera Erin decided it was time to learn to fight. She went to the arena were she met Alex Courtenay, a son of Zeus who also uses dual swords. He helped her learn how to use them, and offered to practice with her so that she could get the hang of her reverse grip syle of fighting. Alex would later become like her mentor. The Demigod Games Erin competed in the first anual Demigod Games, and didn't do very well. She scored 11th and lost matches to Annabeth Chase and Lucius Darrow, son of Mars, the latter of who she would later fight again on the night of prom. Erin won her match against Sophia Landine, daughter of Aphrodite. Her poor proformance motivated her to spend more time training, and to become stronger, which she did. The Prom Disaster On Olympian RPG *'April 13, 2011' - Joined Olympian RPG Friends *Kori Maka - Daughter of Ares. Kori was one of the first people Erin became close to that wasn't her sibling. They met in the woods when Kori eavesdropped on a crying Erin explaining to Nico about her older brother, Darrien's disapperence. Kori comforted her and offered her support, which Erin greatly appreciated. *Nico di Angelo - Son of Hades. Nico and Erin first met, officially, in the woods, though they had seen eachother around camp and had agreed during head counsellor meetings. Erin had fallen asleep in the woods after crying about her brother's disapperance. She had a nightmare and Nico heard. He found her and woke her up, then comforted her and offered that she talk to him about her brother, if she ever needed to. Erin considers him one of her closest friends. *Alex Courtenay - Son of Zeus. Erin met Alex in the arena, where he and Ryan Osborne helped her learn how to use her dual swords. He became like her mentor, and the two train together on a cliff above the Long Island Sound. They seem to parallel Anakin Skywalker and his Padawan Ashoka Tano, from the Clone Wars cartoon. Though, hopefully without all the near death experiences. *Nova Cross - Nova and Erin met in Manhattan and Nova attempted to flirt with her. Erin found it cute, considering how much younger than her he is. When he asked her to stay for dinner, she tried to decline, but in the end she didn't have to as they were attacked by a monster. Erin and Nova fought it off together and she took him to camp. *Leo Valdez - Son of Hephaestus. Leo was the first demigod Erin met, and the one who brouht her to camp. Later on, he was her 'chaperone' *coughDatecough* to the Prom. When Leo had his tool belt stolen and his forehead grafittied by Dutch Epperson during Prom, Erin chased after Dutch to get the belt back for him. *Annabeth Chase - Daughter of Athena. Annabeth helped take Erin to camp and later helped her sneak out to visit her family in Manhattan. She drove Erin to her apartment where they were attacked by a chimera after leaving letters for Erin's family. The two defeated it and returned to camp. Siblings *Percy Jackson *Tyson - Erin is quite fond of her cyclops brother, despite having been a bit nervous around him at first. *Chris Beas - Erin and Chris got to camp on the same day, and were claimed at the same time. As such, they went through the changes of adjusting to life as a demigod together, which caused them to grow close. Erin is incredibly protective of Chris, because he is younger than her. *Leah McElliot - Leah and Erin met in the infirmary after the events of Prom, despite both of them having been at camp for a while. When they realised they were siblings, they were happy about it since they had both wanted a sister. *Darrien Peake - Darrien is Erin's fullblooded brother, though he is Roman. He left their home when he was seven and his disapperance effected Erin greatly. Erin idolized him, and loved him more than anyone, except perhaps her mother. *Paige Summers Mortal Family *Joanna "Jo" Peake - Jo is Erin's hard working mother. She met Poeseidon at a lake near her home town originally, and their time together resulted in Erin's brother, Darrien. Jo met the sea god again on vacation at a beach, while her son was at daycare. Nine months later, Erin was born. Erin and her mother love each other dearly, but they don't have much time to talk because of how hard Jo works to pay the bills. After Erin moved to Manhattan, they talked even less simply because of the distance between them. Jo never knew who Poseidon really was. *Kira - Kira is Erin's older cousin who Erin moved in with in Manhattan. She works several jobs to pay the bills for herself, Erin, and her two year old daughter, Summer. The two of them have a good relationship and love each other, though they don't get much time to talk. Kira was worried when Erin left for camp, because she didn't know were she was. Erin latter returned at ight one day to leave her a letter explaining, at least partially, what happened. *Summer - Summer is Kira's two year old daughter, Erin's second cousin. Whe Erin moved in with them she helped look after Summer and often took her to the park, or picked her up frm daycare. At night, Erin would sing her to sleep. When Erin returned to leave the letters with Annabeth Chase, Summer was woken up by the noise they made coming in, despite how quiet they were. Not knowing Erin was with her, Summer confronted Annabeth and demanded to know who she was and why she was in her house. She calmed down when Erin talked to her and they put her back to bed. Awards Signature Major Contributions thumb|left|400px|Video created by Erin Peake to promote the site. Category:(Greek) Demigods Category:Children of Poseidon/Neptune Category:Camp Half-blood Campers Category:(Female) People Category:Original Characters Category:People Category:Demigods Category:Residents of Cabin 3